All the Words
by Warlordess
Summary: A series of dialogue-only vignette requests from Tumblr compiled into a one-shot. A short story featuring the most Ash and Misty have to offer each other as they grow up. Pokeshipping. Title is based off a song by The Bridges with the same name.


**Disclaimer** \- I don't own the things. No surprise there, I guess.

 **Notes** \- This isn't _really_ a fic, it's just a bunch of short, dialogue-only vignettes that were sent in via request on Tumblr. Each one utilizes a specific line that needed to be said by one of the characters. So, for each, I'll **bold** that line, just so everyone here knows where the goal was. They're also all separate from each other but too short to actually post separately... I'm kind of wondering if there's an order they could be placed in where they would all somehow _fit_ into the same story, so I'm going to try to pull that off here too. Bear with me.

 **O** o **O** o **O**

 **Title** \- "All the Words"

 **Summary** \- Bits and pieces of the most Ash and Misty have to offer each other as they get older. Pokeshipping. Title inspired by the fact that each vignette is dialogue-only, and also by the song of the same title from The Bridges.

 **O** o **O** o **O**

 _((all the words that you said made you matter in my head / i was tied to the thought of you))_

"Hey, Misty! Uh, i - it's Ash. You know, your best friend... or, you know, whatever you want to call me...

"No, too awkward... Let's try something else.

"Misty, hi! How're things? Wait, why would I ask her voicemail questions like that? It's not like she can answer me! This makes no sense! Start over!

"Yo scrawny, what's up? Crap! Like she's gonna do me any favors if I start off like _that_ when I ask them... Okay, okay, just breathe, man, you got this. Try it again...

"Uh... Um... HeyMistyit'sbeenawhilesincewelasttalkedandIdon'tknowifyou'veheardfromanyoneelsebutI'mstartingtheKalossemi-finalsinafewdaysandIwasjustthinkingabouthowyouusedtomotivatemetodomybestand... _phew_... I... _I_ didn't even understand me that time! _Darn it_!

"Okay, that's it. No more mistakes. No more fooling around! Just say what you gotta say! Hopefully she'll get the message and... Anyway, here we go. Hey Myst, it's Ash! I know we haven't talked recently but I've been really busy training for the Kalos League championships. The thing is, the semi-finals start at the beginning of next week and I thought it'd be, you know, _cool_ if you'd come out this way and... cheer me on? Or, you know, do whatever you do. And maybe we could... catch up... and I'll treat you to lunch! Yeah, I can do that! But either way, just get back to me asap because I'm actually, uh, getting a little bit nervous since, like I said before, this is the semi-finals and it's been awhile since I got this close to accomplishing my dream and I could... use the extra support.

"I guess what I mean is... I could use your - er, no, I guess... what I'm _really_ trying to say is that... Nnnnngh... **I just** ** _really_** **... need to have you here right now.** I do. I... It seems harder without you here to keep me focused on the right thing. And you know... nobody else can keep me focused the way you can, for whatever reason so...

Anyway, like I said, get back to me as soon as possible to let me know if you can make it here by next week. Thanks, Myst... Hopefully I'll see ya soon."

-cutscene-

"Ash... haha... what _is_ that look on your face?"

"H - huh? It's, uh, nothing! What are you talkin' about, Misty? I look the same as I normally do!"

"No, but you really don't... You just look so... I don't know, super-relieved at the sight of me. I don't think I've ever seen you look like that... What's the occasion? Should I be reading something into it?"

"I don't know what you mean, Myst, but I'm... just glad you got my messages."

"... Your what? Now _I'm_ the one who doesn't get it."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I didn't _get_ any messages, Ash. I haven't been able to access my video voicemail in a good week or two because I was on my way here. I wanted to make sure I didn't miss any of your battles so I just kept going."

"So you're just... you just came on your own?"

"Huh...? Of course I did! I wouldn't miss your league battles for anything, you know, unless I had no other choice in the matter. But Daisy said she could manage the gym for a few weeks while I came to Kalos so...

"Wait though, you left me messag _es_? As in more than _one_? Gee, Ash, I really hope you didn't come off sounding - hehe - _desperate_ or anything."

"I - of course I didn't! I mean, it's not like... Well, you're already here so you don't have to bother yourself with watching them anyway, right?"

"Oh _no_ , Ash, don't be _silly_. You went through so much trouble leaving me - what was it? Two? Three? _Four_ or _five_ \- voicemails. I wouldn't dare delete them without taking the time to listen. I just hope you know that any blackmail-worthy material is going to be kept archived for the rest of our lives."

"... Yeah... I know."

"Oh, c'mon, don't be that way, Mr. Pokemon Master. Now help me carry my bag to my room..."

 _((thinkin' back to the day that i found you on my way / to the place i was goin' to))_

 **O** o **O**

 _((simplify all these years in another round of tears / i'm so lost when it comes to you))_

" _Ew!_ What are you _doing_ , Ash Ketchum?"

"Hehe, c'mon, Myst, he just wants to say 'hello'."

"Yeah well he can shove it! Or at least say it from a two hundred meter distance!"

"A - are you taking out restraining orders on bug-type Pokemon now, Misty? ... I don't think that's going to work."

"Shut up, Ash! You _know_ I hate bugs! Why are you - I said get that gross thing away from me!"

"Stop turning away! You'll never get over your stupid fear if you always close your eyes and shrink away from it!"

"Yeah well this system has worked well for me over the years!"

"But Misty..."

"Ash, you can stop pouting. Nothing you say is going to change the fact that I don't like bugs."

"Just one look!"

"Ash, I'm asking nicely. **Please, put it down.** "

"It doesn't really _sound_ like you're asking... Fine, I'm putting it away."

"Finally! It's about time you did what I said, you–"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Ash... what did you just do?"

"Nothing much. I just kissed you."

"Why did you...? What makes you think...?"

"That was actually my plan all along. Get you riled up over a silly bug 'cause I _know_ you, Myst, I know how you're gonna react. Then, when I get you to turn around again... I think it was a great idea—YEOW! What the heck, Misty?! Why'd you stomp on my foot?!"

"You used a _bug_ to try and _lure_ me into a _kiss_! Hmph! Screw you, Mr. Pokemon Master!"

 _((broken in and again / now you're everywhere i've been and it's hard to deny the view))_

 **O** o **O**

 _((did you know i had you goin' / you got your heart back / it was stolen))_

"Ash, I can't believe you fell for that again!"

"Hey, I'm not the _only_ one who fell!

"This is no time for stupid lines! I'm not in the mood! If you'd just... grrr... paid _any_ amount of attention, you would have realized that those peddlers were Team Rocket in disguise! Then they wouldn't have stolen Pikachu straight from your arms and _we_ wouldn't have chased them just to fall into another one of their pit traps!"

"Why is everything my fault, huh? It's not like _you_ spoke up and called them out on identity fraud!"

"Why do _I_ have to be the one to tell you when you're being an idiot and not aware or suspicious enough of your surroundings?! I'm not your mother!"

"Whew, and thank _god_ for that..."

"Shut it, Mr. Pokemon Master and... get _off_ of me!"

"Hey, I can't help that this pit was dug really narrow! I - it's hard to move at all!"

"Then start climbing, idiot! Besides, what about Pikachu and your other Pokemon? Right now, they're stuck with Team Rocket who are, if they're even _slightly_ smarter than you - which may in fact be possible at this point - escaping as far and as fast as they can, right?"

"To be honest... huff... I'm really not all that... worried! Pikachu can handle himself against those losers until we catch up! And the others too! Haha!"

"Whatever, Ash... Here, I'll help... _push_... you back up–OW!"

"What? What is it?"

"It's nothing! Just... huff... keep going!"

"I'm almost there! Just a little... I - I think I got it! Gimme a sec to adjust... my grip and then... Yeah! I think I can get up from here! I'll lean back in and pull you the rest of the way too!"

"Nngh, fine..."

"Got it! Phew! Okay, Myst, you'll have to jump a bit but just grab my hands and I'll try lifting you!"

"Um, I... ssht... I'll try, I guess..."

"You okay?"

"Ugh, yeah, I... I can do this. On the count of three, Ash!"

"Right!"

"And hey, Ash?"

"What is it now?"

"I just wanted you to know that... if you drop me, I'll _end_ you."

"Okay so no dropping. Got it."

"One..."

"Two..."

"... Three!"

"I - I got... huff... you! Nnnngh! Jeez, Misty, you're so... heavy!"

"I'm almost... _there_! And remind me to kill you when I get out of here!"

"No... thanks! ... Nngh'kay! _Phew_! There ya go, Myst! See? I got you, no harm done! Now let's go get back Pikachu and the other Pokemon! C'mon!"

"W - what? _Now_ you're in a hurry? Well just gimme a sec..."

"You gotta get up, Misty! Let's go save everyone!"

"I _told_ you but you never listen to me! Okay, I get it, fine, I'm getting u– _ow_!"

"What is it? What's... **Shit, are you bleeding?!** "

"... It's not... ssshhh... that bad."

"I wouldn't say that! Your leg is pretty... I mean, that's a _lot_ of blood, Myst. How did that happen?"

"Uh, I think when we fell... and you landed on me..."

"So... _I_ did that..."

"Ash, I'm not blaming you! I'm just saying... you asked! And like I said before, it's not that bad!"

"Misty, your entire leg is shaking and bloody! It's all over the ground too! Why didn't you say something sooner?! I would have..."

"You know you wouldn't have done anything differently, Ash. Either way you wouldn't have left me behind and you still would have needed to get out of that hole somehow so that we could run after Team Rocket."

"Yeah, well... it doesn't look like you're going to be running _anywhere_ anytime soon."

"Cute, Mr. Pokemon Master."

"My point still stands... Unlike you for much longer."

"Still got... jokes, huh? Anyway, we still have to go after Team Rocket. And you'll need me with you because you don't have any of your own Pokemon left and I still have a few of mine."

"Misty, you need medical attention just as much as I need to chase down Team Rocket! How fast do you think you're going to go looking like that? And you're only going to get forced the more you let it bleed out!

"And..."

"And _what_ , Ash?"

"I just... Seeing you like this... makes me think that I... I should be more careful."

"Oh, well, as long as _you_ learned your lesson from this..."

"No, I mean... uh, how should I put it? I never really thought about it much before... but seeing you... seeing what can happen to you... and it can be worse than this too, right? I wouldn't... want it to be worse. I wouldn't wanna... _make_ it worse. If you can get hurt, well... I just don't want to see you hurt. And I bet you don't wanna see _me_ hurt... So... yeah."

"... Thanks, Ash. You should probably run after Team Rocket though."

"Yeah but... what about you?"

"I'll have Gyarados carry me to the nearest Pokemon Center. Once you get your Pokemon back, you can meet me there. They'll probably need to rest after kicking Team Rocket's butt anyway."

"But like you said, I don't have any..."

"Ash, c'mon, you know I wouldn't trust you to get everyone back on your own! Especially not after your speech about playing it safer! Here, you can borrow a couple of mine! I'm sure that, between Politoed and Corsola, you can manage! And they know to trust whatever orders you give them."

"Okay then, I guess I'll be on my way. I'll meet you at the nearest Pokemon Center within the next hour or two!"

"Alright... And Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I will _now_!"

"And there he goes... Hehe... haaaaah... If I'd known that just getting _myself_ busted up would have finally made him realize that he should be more cautious, I would have done it years ago."

 _((and there's nothin' i can do at all / and it's still there on the road we had))_

 **O** o **O**

 _((and it's alright / keep your memories tied to your heart dear))_

"Yeah, okay, so _this_ is the worst day I've had in a long time. I swear, Ash Ketchum, if I didn't know you better, I'd say you were bad luck for me."

"I thought you said before that you know me best of any single one of my friends!"

"... You're right. I take it back. You _are_ bad luck for me."

"..."

"..."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Psssht! Talk about what? About how, on the one day you decide to come visit me in between journeying to different regions of the world, I end up suffering my worst series of losses against challengers in over six months? How, even beyond _that_ , Team Rocket stalks you here and attacks the gym and my Pokemon are so wiped out from those losses that they can't even hold _Jessie_ and _James_ back from stealing whatever other Pokemon they want? How they decide to mock me and my _useless_ and _weak_ Pokemon that aren't even worth stealing to them?"

"Yeah, that. You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Misty, c'mon, everyone has an off day. So the trainers who came to challenge the gym today were stronger than they've been recently. You can't honestly be telling me that you're that upset. I mean, part of a trainer's journey is beating gym leaders. You're a challenge that they _have_ to surpass to move forward towards their dreams. You can't take it so personally just because you lost more matches today than you were expecting to."

"... But what about Team Rocket?"

"... Okay, so maybe that part _was_ bad luck. But Pokemon can only take so much pain. You fought a lot of good fights today, Misty. I should know, I watched every single one."

"Uh..."

"You're a great Pokemon trainer."

"... Okay, what the heck are you _on_ , Mr. Pokemon Master, and where can I get some? Maybe that's what keeps you so delusionally high every time you lose a match or a league! I need me some of that!"

"Hey, I'm _going_ to be the best Pokemon Master ever one day! Nothing will stop me!"

"Yeah... I have high expectations for you."

"... You do?"

"... Yeah. I do."

"... Thanks, Myst. Me too. For you, I mean."

"Hah! Say whatever you want but my _sisters_ could have done a better job today and they all _hate_ Pokemon battling! Honestly, sometimes I think to myself what's the point? I can barely keep up with every trainer that comes running in here demanding a badge and it's hard to find time to train my _own_ Pokemon to put up a good enough fight. Sometimes... sometimes I think I'm not good enough for them, you know? They could do a lot better with someone who has more control over their goals and their life. Maybe if I was still able to travel, getting stronger wouldn't be so hard. Maybe they'd be better off with someone like you. At least you're able to give your Pokemon whatever kind of training they need to improve... even if you end up not being the one capable of giving it.

"But what am I talking about anyway? This is useless, this whole conversation, and _me_ – it's not like you'd understand where I'm coming from."

"Yeah, I don't get that at all..."

"... I figured as much..."

"I mean, why would you think something like that? **You're not useless!** That's probably the last thing you'd be if you ask me, Misty!

"I mean, the day we met, not only did you fish me out of a river that I had no idea how I was going to get out of, but you helped me find help for Pikachu when he was hurt! You taught me a little bit about Pokemon, and you helped take care of all of ours while we traveled together. You knew how to keep Brock from getting thrown in jail for sexual harassment and you kept my ego on a tight leash so it wouldn't control me too much! I really needed that back then!

"... I really... needed _you_... back then."

"What was that last part?"

"And then there was the time Brock was sick and you cooked for me!"

"You didn't even _eat_ any of that food!"

"Yeah because it looked and smelled terrible and even _you_ tried it and almost died! But the thought still counts, right?"

"If you say so..."

"I do! I'm saying it now, Misty, you're not useless! You helped out Mahri when she almost drowned too... Come to think of it, you save a lot of people from the water. No wonder it's your element."

"Alright, okay."

 _"Anyway_ you helped out when Tracey and I were hit with Stun Spore..."

"I said okay, Ash."

"And then, backing up, you also were able to keep that giant Tentacruel from destroying Porta Vista!"

"I _said_ I get it now, Mr. Pokemon Master! Geez! I'm not as useless as I... I mean, I'm not. I'm... not useless.

"Thanks."

"Hehe, no problem."

"... No, seriously, what are you on and do you have enough to share with the rest of the class?"

 _((and the words will be enough))_

 **O** o **O**

 _((all the words that you say had me lovin' you away / and my heart don't wanna see))_

"Nine years, huh...?"

"What's that, Ash?"

"Oh, uh, Misty... It's nothing. Just thinkin' of somethin'."

"Yeah, okay, and what is that?"

"... I was just thinkin'... that it's been almost a decade since I started my Pokemon Journey. Almost a decade of chasing after my dream of becoming the number one Pokemon Master of all time."

"... You don't sound very thrilled. I would think ten years of taking on nearly a dozen different leagues and champions would be quite the milestone, _Mr. Pokemon Master_."

"Nngh, ten years, nearly a dozen different leagues, regions, Pokemon champion-level trainers who always... _always_ end up wiping the floor with me. You're right, Misty. What's _not_ to be thrilled about?"

"Wow, you can cut the attitude, Ash Ketchum. I don't deserve that from you. I don't know why you're moping like this. I wasn't _trying_ to bring you down, okay?"

"Yeah, good to know you don't have to _try_ , right?"

"Okay, _seriously_ , Ash Ketchum, what is your _deal_? I didn't do a damned thing to deserve this! And you, you're acting _really_ weird. I haven't seen you this down on yourself over a league failure since you were eleven years old! I thought you got over that stupid wallowing-in-self-pity reaction! I thought you were better than that now."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm _not_! I guess I'm still the same loser kid that stole and destroyed your stupid bike all that time ago! I'm the same loser kid from Pallet Town that couldn't even compete with Gary until he was on his last leg as a Pokemon trainer anyway, until he'd already made half of a decision to walk away from the game, and I'm the same _loser_ who has to go looking for a second chance at his dream over and _over_ and _over_ every single time because I just can't get this stupid thing _right_!"

"Ash, how could you...? You can't really think that way about yourself, right?"

"Why not? Loads of people do."

"Loads of people, huh? What people?"

"You know... other trainers, spectators... Team Rocket."

"Oh, well then it _must_ be true if _Team-flippin'-Rocket_ is saying it! Really, Ash? You're going to _them_ for moral support now? That makes loads of sense! I mean, I always report to Jessie and James for my daily kernels of wisdom! But seriously, why would you ever believe what they say about you?"

"I don't! I mean, you know, I didn't... but like I said. It's not just them. A reporter recently asked how I felt being the _underdog_. I'm the _underdog_ in whatever league I participate in, Myst. That's... I'm... disgusting."

"You are _not_."

"But–"

"–No, you listen here, Mr. Pokemon Master! I have been your friend for almost ten years! Yeah, at some point, you really _were_ a loser kid!"

"Uh... thanks...?"

"But even two days into knowing you, I was already starting to think differently.

"Ash Ketchum, you are _special_. You are... the most courageous and persistent a - and _kind_ young man I've ever met. You are not a loser kid. You are almost twenty years old. Almost a man. _Almost_ a Pokemon Master."

"Almost...? You think?"

"You've steadily been getting closer and closer to attaining your dream for years. If you ever thought this whole thing was going to be a cake walk then I would have told you off about that already, but I know you never thought of it that way. You _knew_ you were in for the long haul. You've known it for years."

"I... guess I have..."

" **Don't listen to them. Don't you** ** _ever_** **listen to them.** They don't know you. They don't know the kind of person you are. They certainly don't know what you're capable of and just how much you put into this journey of yours.

"Your dream is yours and you should feel free to still keep it that way no matter what they say! And if anyone says a _damned_ thing, well... I'll introduce my foot to their mouth. That should shut them up quickly enough.

"So, Mr. Pokemon Master, don't you dare give up here just because some strangers who don't know you think you don't stand a chance. The underdog is always the one I'd be rooting for anyway. You should know that about me by now too."

"... I..."

"..."

"... You're right, Myst. I do. Thank you."

 _((let me know you believe that the world is meant to leave / and you're here to belong to me))_

 **O** o **O**

 _((and it's still there / all the love we had and it's alright))_

"Oh God, oh God, what do I do...? Oh God..."

"Misty... c - calm down."

"C - calm down, are you kidding me? I can't do that, I can't... Oh God, it's everywhere... I - I can't get it to... to stop... Oh God..."

"Heh... heheh... Myst, stop... acting so panicked. You make it... sound like I haven't had worse."

"Ash Ketchum, I don't even want to _think_ about how much worse you've had it in the past! I just... have to apply pressure... make it stop, make the bleeding stop. Don't worry, Brock went t - to get help..."

"Misty..."

"We shouldn't have... Why did we even come here? We knew we'd be outmatched... Dammit, Ash, it's not working! I'm going to _kill_ Jessie and James when we see them next!"

"Y - you know it wasn't their fault. They weren't high enough on... the Rocket hierarchy for Giovanni to let them... in on the plan to... assassinate the Pokemon Master...

"Hah... See, Misty? I'm the Pokemon Master... I'm talkin' about me..."

"Shit... okay, Ash, I think you've... lost too much blood now. You're starting to slur your words..."

"S'not true... You just don't wanna admit that I accomplished my... dream! C'mon, Myst, admit it... All those years o - of mocking me, calling me _Mr. Pokemon Master_ , and then you had... no choice but to make it your _pet-name_ for me... Haha...

"But... it's no big deal, we have enough on Team Rocket to keep pursuing them... We'll get them... Doesn't matter how long..."

"Ash, wh - what are you talking about right now? Shit, shit, _shit_ , stop _bleeding_ already! Goddammit, what are we even doing...? I never should have agreed to come with you... Never should have let you talk me into this..."

"Hey, Myst... Y'know... I love you, right?"

"Oh my God, Ash Ketchum, if you don't stop talking like that then I will _kill you_ myself. Just _stop_ , okay? Brock went to get help! He'll be back soon. And I don't _care_ if you're too delirious at this point to realize what you're saying! You need to stop sounding so final, so... like we're going to move forward without you! Bringing down Giovanni is _your_ special project! _You_ were the one who stumbled on enough initial evidence to approach Indigo League council about his criminal acts! So _stop_ acting like you don't have to be a part of ending this crusade!"

"Hey... Misty... Y'know I love you... right?"

"Shit... stop... repeating yourself... You stupid moron... Stop scaring me... S - stop _bleeding out_... Oh God, it's everywhere... It won't slow... You're going to... We're going to... I can't... I love you too, idiot, so don't die on me!"

"Hey Misty... You know..."

"D - don't... Don't say it again, I can't... Wait, why are you getting...? Stop trying to sit up! You're going to make it... worse... Ash!"

" **Look at me - just breathe, okay?** Myst... Like I... Like I said before... I've had worse... You know it... I know it... B - Brock knows it... Even Giovanni probably... knows it. He doesn't... expect this to kill me... He's... just trying to send a message."

"Oh yeah?! And what kind of message would that be?!"

"... That he... won't go down easy... But he will... I promise you he will be... taken down. We'll get him. So... just be patient... Calm down... and _breathe_."

 _((keep the memories tied to your heart dear / and the words will be enough))_

 _((always / i'll wait i'll wait i'll wait))_

 **O** o **O** o **O**

 **Notes** \- Well, I did what I could with what I had, ya know? I tried to piece together these separate vignettes so it seemed like they fit into the same story/universe. I also sprinkled quotes from the song around here and there because more people need to know about this band and their music. Lol.


End file.
